It's My Life Now
by Mrs. Bad
Summary: Ranma is sick of how he had been treated and he is now ready to live the life that he chooses. HP/ Ranma crossover. Get ready for the chaos!
1. Ranma

Authors Note: MUST READ I am an obsessive fanfiction reader. I read fanfiction for at least 4 hours a day. Now please factor that in, my head is swimming with ideas both mine and others. So, if it looks original it's mine if not I claim no credit for it and if you are the author of such a section please consider it a compliment for actually remembering yours out of the thousands that I have read. And this is a re-write of my other fic "It Could Be" I thought that I could do better so I am trying again. Btw I am 18 as of April and I have no job or life the only thing you can get from me consists of my anime collection which my parents paid for!  
It's My Life Now Chapter 1  
  
Time line: This is right after the failed wedding attempt  
  
The rain was soaking the scattered remains of the dojo, and what little remained of Ranma's tolerance. He was sitting in the middle of what was left of the dojo where his fiancés who supposedly loved him threw BOMBS at him, in the foolish assumption that they knew what was best for him. Him! The one who killed a demigod! The one who battled Herb and won! The one who has defeated Pantyhose on several occasions!  
  
What little respect he still held for them was gone, for what they had done had wiped clean what stains he put upon their honor as far as he was concerned. As for Akane, she had left him in here injured and alone after what was supposed to have been his wedding. He had admitted to the fact he had loved her all through everything and was ready to marry her. He had assumed that she felt the same.  
  
Flashback  
  
Smoke was hanging thick in the air from Shampoo's and Ukyo's bombs. Ranma starts to stumble over to Akane to see if she is all right. He was still a little sore from the battle with Saffron, and his father and Tendo-san knocking him out didn't help either. Just as he looks up.  
  
SLAP  
  
He looks up to see Akane with a look of pure rage upon her face.  
  
"How, how dare you ruin MY wedding Ranma Saotome! This was to be MY day and you had to go and ruin it! I can't believe you! I don't know why I even bothered to put up with an aqua-transsexual pervert like you, you, you MONSTER! I don't ever want to see you again this insane engagement is through completely over with, and don't even bother to come and beg me to come back like you did all of the other times you are not even worth listening to, goodbye pervert!"  
  
With that she left. Ranma was seething 'Beg her????? BEG HER?!?!?!' he had never in his life begged for anything after the cat fist! The nerve of her! After all that he had done for her! Well as she said this insane engagement is through, and so are the rest! Just before Akane left the ruined dojo Ranma said in a clear voice  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
End flashback  
  
He means it. He is through with taking orders from the Tendos, the 'other' fiancés, his lazy panda of a father, his insane mother who actually let Genma take him(he just hopes insanity isn't hereditary), and all of the other psychos in his life! This chapter of his life is through. He is only thankful to Happosi; after all he drank the Nanniichuan. He shudders thinking about Pantyhose and how he ended up with tentacles, he would have had the curse of 'spring of drowned boy/girl' scary thought! The only thing worse than being a girl or a cat! He remembers what happened right after Akane left.  
  
Flashback  
  
Genma and Nodoka come barging in a few minutes after Akane stormed out of the dojo. "BOY!!! You go and apologize to your rightful fiancé right now! The honor of the Saotome name depends upon it. I'll go and get a priest and finally be done with this nonsense!"  
  
"Your father is right Ranma time to be a man and do what your parents tell you to do. After all we know best, don't we dear?"  
  
"Your mother is right Ranma this is your job as a man and a Saotome. Now go and do as we say, or else!" Did he just miss something here? What do they know about honor? And since when is being a man doing every thing your parents tell you to do??? "What are you two talking about? The marriage is off and for good this time. I am not, I repeat NOT going to apologize to that spoiled brat?"  
  
"Oh yes you are boy! Now go and get to it now!" Genma was now turning red at this defiance and his mother was shaking her head in shame with a disappointed look on her face. Then it suddenly brightened like she had an ingenious idea. 'Oh crap I know that look!' He had seen that look one too many times on the girls faces before to not to be nervous at this gesture.  
  
"Ranma, if you do not do as your father says you will have dishonored the Saotome name and we will take your name off of the register, we won't stand for a disobedient son in this family."  
  
Ranma was furious at this remark. 'Do they actually think that this will work on me?' Ranma composed himself to do what he must and said in a cold tone,  
  
"Fine then, I will no longer have anything to do with this sorry excuse of a family. I Ranma Saotome renounce the Saotome name and I will be a ronin."  
  
His parents looked shocked that he would actually go that far. Ranma just turned his back to them and sat down thinking of what he must do next. Genma and Nodoka tried everything to try to change his mind, but Ranma just ignored them. Finally in the midst of the rage coming from the thought of her son doing something like this she said, "Fine, so be it I have no son."  
  
Just after they left Ranma said softly to himself, "Good bye mother."  
  
End Flashback  
  
He looks up hearing someone entering getting ready to let them have it for interrupting him when he sees Happosi there.  
  
"Ranma, my boy! You are my greatest and only worthy student that I shall ever have, you will surpass me someday soon. I already know that you are going to leave and I agree. The environment here is no longer of any use to you or your training, so I give you this." Ranma sees that Happosi is handing him the naban mirror.  
  
"But, but, but I thought it was destroyed!" "Come now Ranma, do you honestly believe that a magical artifact such as this will be destroyed so easily? Here take it and train, and be careful with other times and dimensions. Do pop in every once and a while now you hear. Now off I am to terrify those to ingrates that I call students, we must go and liberate my silky darlings! Be happy, and enjoy your life you only get one chance."  
  
Ranma looks at Happosi as he leaves. He had Happosi wrong all along; he was a very wise man underneath all of those wrinkles. Only to hear a loud 'Hooochaaa come to papa' from Happosi, Ranma only sweat dropped and decided to rethink that. He is going to go some where and make his own way he is no longer going to let anyone get in his way he will find his goal, and no one will take it from him. Not any more. Ranma looks deep into the mirror and lets a tear fall then states in a clear voice "Show me. Show me where I can be needed. Show me what I can become." The mirror fogs a little then draws him in for Ranma to watch. To see what he can become.  
  
As Ranma gazes into the mirror he sees the lives he could have had. Lives where he went insane from the neko-ken; others where he drowned at Jusenkyo. There were also very odd ones where he ended up wearing a fuku???? 'Note to self stay away from that dimension.' He suddenly stops when he hears a plea for help. He looked deeply into that universe to see a boy with dull green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. Ranma saw in that boy what people see in him, the expectation for something great. He also saw the result, the boy was nearly broken. He was bruised and bloody like he had been in a big battle, he looks above the boy to see a rather fat man with a mustache about to throw a vase down on the boy with a malicious look on his face. Ranma felt dread well up within him, he felt, no knew that this boy cannot come to any harm. He lets a tear he didn't even knew he had fall onto the mirror. As he goes into the mirror he shouts with a rage laced voice.  
  
"DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON THAT CHILD IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
AN: I don't really know where I am going to take this so please feel free to give me ideas. They will be greatly appreciated! Just to remind you I own nothing! Btw if anyone wants to be my beta reader say so in your review, I don't check my e-mail enough. -_-! Bad Oaku!  
  
BTW: Ranma does know English, he just never got the chance to show it. After all he was constantly attacked by everyone even the teacher. Just remember he was on a 10 year training trip and he is still in the grade level that he was supposed to be in with almost no school experience.  
  
GRRRRRR! Stupid formatting every time I think I have it something else pops up! 


	2. Harry

AN: I forgot to mention this but this fic is a giant spoiler for the Ranma ½ series and up to the GOF.  
  
It's My Life Now Chapter 2  
  
Harry knew the second he saw his uncle that this summer was going to be hell. They had not forgotten what had happened with Dudley's tongue and the ton tongue toffee. All his uncle said to him was.  
  
"Boy. Car. Now." And with those three words Harry knew he was now entering the ninth circle of hell.  
  
It was bad enough that he was suffering survivor's guilt over the third task. He knew it was Voldemort that ordered Cedric's death but that did not make anything better. What had made things worse was that he knew that Dumbledore was keeping things from him, it would be one thing if he was a child, well he was kind of, but he wasn't. What kind of child has faced a dark lord four times and still live, he had nearly died four times, and he has seen his mother, father, and Cedric all murdered?  
  
Now with those facts in mind, he was probably older mentally than many adults. If things keep going the way they do, he was going to die before he found out any family secrets that his parents wanted him to know. All because he is only a teenager and could not be trusted with secrets. Maybe after third year he was still a child but now, he feels like an old man who has seen too much.  
  
As soon as he got home they took his trunk and burned it, it made quite a nice explosion considering the fact his potions ingredients were in there. Luckily because of the supposed Mad Eye Moody and year of dealing with Voldemort and the Dursleys he was expecting something like this and sent Hedwig off to Ron's and he hid his wand and invisibility cloak before the train had stopped. He was glad he did. And now for all of his efforts to try and live through everything he was now once more in the cupboard with a great many bruises and cuts all over. He was fairly sure that his wand hand was now broken in several places from where Dudley had sat on it, that his knee was either sprained or broken and that the cupboard had shrunk because it seemed much smaller than before.  
  
Just before he drifted off to sleep his heard his uncle say loudly that he was going to be putting in a rock garden for his aunt. Harry's only though was 'Oh, god how am I going to make it.' And he drifted off into peaceful slumber.  
  
NOT! He was now in Voldemort's new Headquarters. He saw as mudblood witches and wizards were brought in, he saw as they were tortured, and he saw the looks on their faces when Voldemort said to thank Harry Potter for bringing him back. The looks on their faces nearly broke him. Every time Voldemort cast something Harry felt the pain it was faint, but after each casting the pain became closer to the true pain and the visions became clearer.  
  
Harry woke up the next day scar aching along with his injuries from the day before. He did not know how he was going to make it through the day. He was dragged out of his cupboard by his uncle and was given some water and burnt toast. Then he was tossed out into the yard limping the whole way. He was hauling stones around the yard all day with his knee and hand hurting more and more. The only thing that kept him going was that he knew what would happen to him if he stopped.  
  
For some odd reason his aunt wanted a rock garden, and he was the one to do it. It would have been ok, almost, if she had a clue as to what she wanted. But no, she was changing her mind every 15 minutes. He had almost made it to diner when he stepped into a slight dent in the yard and fell. He felt his muscles in his knee rip and fire roar through his body and he nearly blacked out. Oh how he wished he had. When Uncle Vernon got to him he was being slapped and punched around like a dodge ball and he was tossed into his cupboard once again with the threat of what would happen to him if he ever dropped a rock again.  
  
He felt fear and dread creep through him like a fog. With all of his injuries that he had now there was no way he could even stand much less pick up a rock. He was on the edge of depression when he felt a warm tingle run through him. It was his magic, he was healing himself. He felt the sharp sting as the bones in his hand snapped back in place, and the dull warm throb from his knee as is stitched itself back together. He felt the slash in his arm from where Wormtail took his blood heal. He felt the magic run through him and replenish the blood he lost and all of the bruises and lacerations heal up with only a slight scar to show what he had lived through. His scars were his memory, his life. Voldemort had seen to that with his lightning bolt scar and the slash on his arm, and so did Vernon from all of the abuse he had inflicted on him.  
  
The relief Harry felt from the healing and the hope was taken away as he once again went to Voldemort. This vision was clearer than the last, he saw the muggles being tortured and he saw how Voldemort and his Deatheaters were making sarcastic toasts to the help of Harry Potter to the rebirth of their master. The pain was even more intense. It seemed that the clearer the dreams were the more pain he felt. By the end of the night he had felt the full Crucio on him more often than he cared to count. And the sickening detached feeling that came from Avada Kedavera left him with dry heaves every time. Finally the celebration had ceased for the night. And it had left Harry drained both physically and emotionally.  
  
When Vernon came to see if Harry was still alive from the beating he was given yesterday he thought maybe he went too far after all if he couldn't move how could they get any work out of him? Lovely relatives Harry has doesn't he. But when Vernon saw that Harry was fine, completely healed from the previous beatings he was enraged and drug Harry through the cupboard shouting.  
  
"You ungrateful brat! How dare you use that freakish stuff in my house! You will pay for that!"  
  
And Harry did. Vernon was throwing everything from fists to pictures to furniture. Poor Harry just lie there taking it all too drained from the now pointless healing and the vision, he just could not conjure up enough energy to save himself. When he thought he saw someone through a haze just to the left of Vernon, who was now holding up a vase. Hope swelled up within Harry and had just enough energy to call for help he put his whole being, his soul, his magic, into that one call. This was his only chance to survive. Relief came over him as he passed out the last thing he heard was his savior calling out.  
  
"DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON THAT CHILD IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"  
AN: Come one come all and play the game name that mate. Review with your choice of relationship partner for Ranma and Harry. I accept any and all entries, I have a tendency towards unusual couplings. But remember I have a limit to weirdness and I have the final vote. Remember 47.5% of all statistics are made up on the spot. Sorry about the format, I have been trying to fix it. 


	3. Meeting

AN: I spoil everything and I refuse to do history, if you don't know it go look it up. I hate reading and writing histories that I know forward and back and I know a lot of people do. So, make sure you know at least the basics of each one. Sorry about the format, every time I think that I have it right it screws up. Keep on updating and don't forget your match up suggestions.  
  
It's my Life Now Chapter 3  
  
When Ranma got into the room he quickly put the Naban mirror away and he then saw how badly the boy was injured. And what he saw had him enraged beyond anything he had experienced before. Considering his life, that holds a great deal of meaning.  
  
"Who the HELL are you! Are you one of those freak friends of his! Get out of my house now!" Vernon bellowed.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but as I said you lay another finger on that boy and you will regret it."  
  
"Regret this boy!" Vernon screamed as his face turned purple.  
  
He then maliciously threw the vase that he had been holding with all of his might towards Harry.  
  
Now had anyone but Ranma been there the vase would have assuredly hit Harry before anyone could react. But Ranma is not known as the world's best martial artist for nothing. Before Vernon even realized that the vase had left his hand Ranma was already on the move to intercept it from its course. Vernon had only blinked when he suddenly noticed that Ranma was standing in front of Harry holding the vase that he had thrown. Vernon was about to go off on how dare he stop him from disciplining his charge when he noticed Ranma's aura.  
  
Ranma's aura was in its full glory. Licking around Ranma like a roaring fire; a blood red frightening fire. It continued to grow as Ranma realized just how much harm Vernon intended towards the small boy lying on the ground. His rage continued to grow.  
  
"I warned you." Ranma reminded him in a toneless voice. Then all Vernon knew was pain.  
  
Back hand Kick to the groin Crescent kick into the cupboard Ax kick into the coffee table Judo throw into the kitchen 500 punches in the blink of an eye just to even things out  
  
By now Vernon's body was just a quivering lump of pain.  
  
"How do you like to be on the receiving end freak. I'm taking the boy away from here, and if I ever see you again I will be sure to make you never hit anyone ever again."  
  
Ranma went over to the injured boy and quietly told him,  
  
"It will be alright now, I'll take care of you." Harry opened his eyes and looked up and him, his eyes full of trust and hope and said.  
  
"Thanks." and drifted back into sweet bliss. Ranma picked him up and left the house never looking back.  
  
After the two boys had left Petunia and Dudley came running downstairs from their hiding spot. They went over to Vernon to see how he was doing after such a severe and barbaric beating he received from the freak.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Ranma left the house with the boy in his arms and the naban mirror hidden in subspace thanks to the Hidden Weapons Technique he learned *cough stole cough* from Mousse. Then he suddenly realized that here he is; in a new dimension holding an injured boy with nothing but the clothes on his back and the Naban mirror. In short, he was screwed.  
  
'Oh well, first thing is first. I must help the boy, it sure is a good thing that he had been taking lessons from Dr. Tofu so that he would be able to heal himself instead of bothering the poor doctor all the time.'  
  
He found a nearby park boardering on a forest. He then went over to a nearby bench, 'This is as good a place as any', he thought to himself. He lay the boy down and prepared himself to start healing the boy with his ki. He slowly started focusing it in himself and pushed it toward the boy, willing him to heal. Then something started happening. Strange energies took over in place of Ranma and finished the job that he started.  
  
'Odd, very odd. This isn't ki or chi; it almost reminds me of people with the Jusenkyo curse. But not quite, it was stronger much stronger.'  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a boy, no a man about 17 years old with blue eyes, black hair in a pigtail, and an obvious fighter's build. Harry felt just from looking at him that he was a kindred spirit. Someone who had gone through things that he had. If that was even possible.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry. Thanks for saving me back there, but who are you? Are you a wizard? Do you work for Dumbledore? How did you know to come and help me?"  
  
The strange man gave him a funny look before he answered.  
  
"I'm Ranma Sao...just Ranma. I'm no wizard, and I've never met one but I have had my share of magical encounters in my years. I am a martial artist though, the best in fact. No one can beat me!" he boasted, "Harry, you were pretty beat up back there, what was going on in there? And why are you healed now, I was going to fix you up but some power inside you just finished my job for me."  
  
"Oh, I am better! Thanks for trying to help me, I guess my magic just took over my healing. It has happened once before, but I have never heard of any others being able to do it. I must really be a freak." Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey cut that squirt. That ain't no way to talk. You survived and got stronger from it. That is all that matters, so what if you can heal yourself. So can I, only I had to teach myself you can do it instinctively." Ranma took a good long look at Harry and saw all of his scars and the bags under his eyes. Not to mention the old look he had in his eyes, they looked like the eyes of a veteran who had seen too much. He knew that feeling well, too well. "I can tell you have been through a lot, just from your scars. You are a veteran who has lived through too much for someone as young as you are supposed to be."  
  
Harry was impressed; Ranma hit the nail on the head. He knew what Harry was thinking and feeling better than his friends. They don't understand anything, Hermione believed only what she got from books and ignored her instinct, and Ron thinks the world is black and white. How many times had he turned on him, Ron was supposed to be his friend. Now that he was thinking of Hermione he realized that there were anti-appreation wards on his uncle's house. How had Ranma gotten in there?  
  
"Ranma, how did you get into the house? There are wards on the house prevent anyone from appearing like that, not that I don't appreciate your help or anything."  
  
Ranma had a bashful look on his face and kind of kicked at the ground. Then came his story.  
  
"Well it all started when I was 5 and I went on a training trip..."  
  
Two hours later  
  
"..so when I saw you in the Naban mirror I knew that I needed to help you and well you know the rest. By the way what do you mean you are a wizard?"  
  
"Well it all started when I was a baby...."  
  
Another two hours later  
  
"...and when I got back to the Dursley's they weren't exactly appreciative of the joke from last year and you know the result of that event."  
  
Ranma sat there for a moment thinking, you could almost hear the wheels grinding in his head.  
  
"Well seeing that you are now in the fight for your life whether you like it or not, I am going to train you. I would like to think were friends now so friends help friends and I am pretty sure that involves keeping each other alive so what do you say Harry. Are you in?"  
  
Harry just smiled finally finding someone who could understand him. He looked at Ranma and his smile got bigger, who knows maybe he might make it through this war after all.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in. Thanks Ranma, I would really like you for a friend. I think that you will be able to understand me better than anybody."  
  
"I guess I do don't I. Well squirt you are now my student; it's getting kind of late do you know of anyplace we can stay here? You may be healed now, but you are still weak we need to let you rest for a few days before we get started."  
  
"Your right Ranma, we can go the Leaky Cauldron for a few nights."  
  
"Alright, so now we are off."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
AN: BlazeStryker: thanks for the ideas, I may use them. And thank you to Maric Sonic Dogbertcarroll Rashin Dark Topaz Kei Shadowmage7 Kura-kun Pendragon Jen Tai Yaung Jh suname Darak Dane17  
  
Right now the match ups are: Ranma/Hermione: 1 Ranma/Fluer: 1 Ranma/Nabiki: 1 Harry/Ukyo: 1 Harry/Cho: 1 


	4. Diagon Ally

It's My Life Now  
  
Chapter 4  
"So," Ranma asked, "where is it? I'm getting a little hungry. I hope it isn't too far from here."  
  
"Errrr...ahhh.. you see.I don't exactly know where it is." Harry muttered towards the ground. "Last time I got there on my own was by knight bus."  
  
"By whatsit bus???"  
  
"Knight Bus, but I don't have any money for it. I only have my invisibility cloak and my wand."  
  
"Well you're famous here, so why don't we ask for a loan. Just for a little while, we'll pay it back. I ain't no moocher like pop."  
  
"I don't know. I really don't like the attention it brings me."  
  
"Well, it's too late for that. You are already famous and will be for the rest of your life, no matter what. People will always be coming after you now, trust me I know. You need to learn to live with it and not let it bother you. But never ever rely on it. That is when it back fires on you. So where do we find this bus?"  
  
"You're right Ranma, I need to live with other wise I'll probably become as batty as Dumbledore!"  
  
"Too true squirt, too true."  
  
"All I have to do to get the knight bus is to wave my wand around. I'll ask for one ride on a loan but no pressuring them into it. Alright Ranma, if eel guilty enough with them having the both of us."  
  
"Hey I know how about I go invisible."  
  
"Bloody brilliant Ranma, but no talking that will give us away for sure!"  
  
"Well duh squirt. I've done my fair share at sneaking around, mostly trying to get away from the girls."  
  
"OK, well here use my cloak. You need to hide before I call them, and make sure you fallow me. I don't know if you'll be able to see it or not, it's supposed to be invisible to muggles."  
  
"No need for your cloak, I can get along fine without it. Just call the bus."  
  
"Alright," Harry took out his wand and waved it. He then turned around to ask Ranma if he was sure and he couldn't find him. "Ranma, are you there?" Harry jumped when he heard a voice behind him say.  
  
"Yep, I'm still here."  
  
"Good, here comes the knight bus"  
  
They saw the knight bus coming right towards them and it stopped with a loud BANG! Harry got on and saw that it was Stan from last time, he felt a little guilty for what he was about to do.  
  
"'ey it's Harry Potter! How are you doing! Boy am I lucky to meet you again! You need a ride someplace? Where to and I'll get you there in a jiffy."  
  
"Er, thanks Stan. You see I have a little problem; I'm a..meeting Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron for an emergency. But the thing is that uh.no one can know alright? Also I'm a little short on money so if you take me to Gringotts I can pay you. Would that be OK?"  
  
"For you Harry anything. Hey I know it's on the house for you. You being the savior of the wizarding world and all that."  
  
"No, that's OK Stan I can pay, it's alright" Harry felt a little nudge in his back from Ranma.  
  
"No, I insist. You gotta take it. It'd be my honor to do it."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat knowing that he was going to lose this argument and agreed. He and Ranma went to the back of the empty bus and sat on a bed poking at each other now and then out of boredom until the bus stopped.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron, all out for Leaky Cauldron." Stan called out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Stan. Hope I'll see you again."  
  
As they were getting off they heard him mumbling something about wait until the guys hear that Harry Potter wanted to see him. Ranma just shook his head at the man and followed Harry out of the bus. After the strange bus left Ranma let go of the umi-sen-ken and became visible again startling Harry. Before he went into the pub he suggested that Harry keep his head down and try to stay low. He then walked into the funny looking pub with Harry and headed out the back door into an ally. Harry tapped on some bricks and voila! They were now in Daigon Ally.  
  
"What are we doing here for? I thought we were going to the Leaky Cauldron to sleep."  
  
"We need money for that duh!" and so Harry got back at Ranma for his earlier comment.  
  
Ranma just muttered a bit and they went into the bank. All was going well so far with only a short look from the goblin. They followed the goblin down to Harry's vault. When Ranma took a look inside he was amazed at what he saw. Harry was about to drag him out when he noticed a box in the floor. He looked at Ranma and Ranma got a funny look on his face and said to bring it with them. They took enough money for supplies for their training trip.  
  
Ranma had to go up and talk to Tom about getting a room for the night since Tom would have recognized Harry right away and would have probably told Hagrid. It wasn't that that they didn't want anyone to know where they are, well actually it was but they didn't want to be caught so early in the game. Ranma grabbed some food and they both went upstairs for the night only attracting a few looks for the odd clothing that they wore. ^^^^^^^  
  
Ranma woke up early the next morning, oddly enough. Mostly because of the fact he was still hurting a bit from the bombs that the girls had thrown earlier, he may have survived Saffron but that doesn't mean that he didn't come out with out a scratch and those bombs would have knocked a normal person out for a week!  
  
He went down and ordered some breakfast for the two of them and brought it up. He sat there as Harry slept thinking up things that would be needed on the training trip they were going to take and he was also once again using the long forgotten process of logical thinking that had not been needed for so long, after all what about his life was logical. The multiple fiancés, the neko-ken, or the law defying martial arts he practiced?  
  
'Well, I'm here in a magical world training a magical boy to be able to survive an insane killer that has him on the top of the people to kill list. Phhhhh! It's not like he had ever been on one of those before, but what kind of dangers would Harry run into out here?'  
  
The list started out with the obvious Dementors, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, Deatheaters, and the obvious insane obsessed homicidal killer. Nothing unusual, but that brought up the fact that he knew so little so a little studying would be needed. So, to the list went books on various magical creatures and dark arts after all even if you don't practice it you needed to know it to beat it. One of the many factors of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
He woke up Harry from his long needed sleep, which was oddly enough without any visions. He let Harry eat his breakfast and they were off to go get supplies.  
AN: Sorry bad otaku is playing too much and not writing enough. New chapter tomorrow promise. Come on peoples let's get those votes in. Right now it's  
  
Ranma/Hermione: 3  
  
Ranma/Fluer: 3  
  
Ranma/Nabiki: 5  
  
Harry/Ukyo: 2  
  
Harry/Cho: 4  
  
Harry/Hermione: 3  
  
Harry/Ranko: 1  
  
Harry/Blaise: 1 


	5. Supply run

It's My Life Now Chapter 4  
  
Ranma and Harry were off on their quest to get training supplies. First they went off to Madam Malkin's robe shop to see what she might have for what they dubbed to be 'Ranma's Almighty Training Boot Camp for People With Homicidal Maniacs After Them' they were thinking of shortening the name a bit.  
  
Ranma went up to Madam Malkin and asked her what she might have for their purposes.  
  
"Oh my, I certainly don't get many requests for that type of robes by many people anymore. I might have something like what you are looking for, just give me a second to find it." Harry and Ranma watch as she goes off into the back to look for the clothes. They hear some crashes and curses and they look at each other and chuckle when they see a disheveled Madam Malkin come towards them. "Here you go I think this is what you were you wanting"  
  
She showed them the robes, they came in several pieces. The robes themselves looked more like muggle trench coat that can be either open or closed up front with slits down the sides to provide for easy leg movement. They came with some sturdy cargo like pants that were loose and had a lot of pockets and a shirt that was similar to Ranma's Chinese shirts with the collar and were made of the same material as the pants. There were two sets, one with black and green colors and the other with blue and black colors.  
  
"There are composed of magically reinforced cloth with several spells to repel rain and maintain the temperature and also to mend themselves so that they don't wear out from usage. They were made for Aurors that had to work in dark creature infested areas back when You-know-who was around, but no one has worn them for a while now."  
  
"These are perfect for what we will need them for, can we get two of each please?" Ranma asked.  
  
"They will be a bit expensive; they are a custom design and are magically reinforced."  
  
"That's OK, we'll take them any way." Harry stated.  
  
They left Madam Malkin's wearing normal robes so that they wouldn't get any funny look. Harry was vastly entertained by Ranma's grumbling about wearing dresses and constant glaring at anyone who looked at him twice. They went to the bookstore next and found nothing that could help them and they decided to go to Knockturn Ally to find some books after they were finished here.  
  
After they went into a shop claiming to be for explorers they found a couple of packs, boots, and rations that would be necessary for the trip. They ended up in front of Olivander's Wand Shop before they went to Knockturn Ally. Harry decided that it would be a good idea to have an extra wand just in case. They went in to talk to Olivander about it.  
  
"Hello boys what can I do for you? Oh, Mr. Potter how are you doing taking good care of your wand?"  
  
"Errr..a hi Mr. Olivander I was wondering if I could get an extra wand, seeing as how I am a bit of a target and all." The boys were a bit surprised seeing as how no one had really recognized Harry yet.  
  
"Oh really? I thought that you were getting one for your friend here?"  
  
"Me?????" Ranma was a bit startled not thinking of this earlier.  
  
"Yes, you do have a bit of potential I can see it."  
  
"That must be the curse, I don't have any magic I think." Before Olivander can ask what curse a glass of water that was sitting next to Ranma spontaneously fell over and got him, once again proving that the water magnetism part of the curse was still in effect.  
  
"Now I can't say that I have ever seen a curse quite like that one. But you defiantly still have some potential. Let's see if I can find a wand for you, then find one for your friend Harry over there."  
  
"Alright." Both boys agreed to this.  
  
They went through wand after wand until they finally came across one. That shot off blue sparks, and oddly enough Ranma turned back into his male form.  
  
"This is an odd wand 12 ½ inch willow with a griffin talon core; the wand must have stabilized your curse a bit. Try turning back."  
  
The wand must have stabled the magical flows inside of Ranma because he could now change back and forth at will. Now this could be useful. They found another wand for Harry that was 12 inch oak with a balisk fang for a core. Harry shivered at the memories. Ranma wanted to train with his wand right away but Harry told him he couldn't because of the underage wizarding laws. Olivander saw how disappointed Ranma looked and offered to put a masking charm on the wands so that they wouldn't be caught training with them. Olivander had heard about the third task and believed Dumbledore and Harry had shown no sign of insanity like the newspapers had said earlier. This boy was their only hope and he needs all the help he can get.  
  
Ranma was practically bouncing for joy on the way to Knockturn Ally, Harry slowed down and started looking everywhere at once for this was a very dangerous place for him to be. Ranma on the other hand has been in places like this many times with Genma and has been in an almost constant danger for the past year, Knockturn Ally didn't faze him at all.  
  
"Here's the spot I think I fell into that time with the Floo powder." Harry quietly whispered.  
  
"I guess that this is as good a place as any. Let's check it out." Ranma just went in without a care with Harry shaking his head after him.  
  
They saw several odd things that would be better off ignored when the owner came up to them.  
  
"What would two little boys like yourselves be doing here? Shouldn't you be with you be with your mommies?" Now considering that one of the said boys was an orphan and the other just kicked out of his family this was not one of the wisest things to say. The dark looks he got from them stunned him he could practically see Ranma's aura and feel the power leaking off of Harry.  
  
"T...T...Tom Riddle?????? Is that you????"  
  
"You call me Riddle again and I'll feed you to the balisk in the Chamber of Secrets you twit." You can tell that Harry is a bit angry right now at the reference to Voldemort.  
  
"You better watch it or I won't leave you with enough bones to think." Ranma was apparently not to pleased either.  
  
The shop owner figuring that the boys were 'evil' enough to handle the things he held in his shop he went into full salesmanship mode, although he didn't want to mess with them they both had enough power to take out all of Knockturn Ally.  
  
"What...What is it that two boy.er.men such as you are wanting in this humble store of mine?" That's right just keep sucking up and you'll be fine.  
  
"We want some books on the dark arts. We find them to be much more...intriguing than the normal subjects taught at school. I want some of your best now." Harry figured that this would be a time to act a bit evil like Malfoy rather than have this man grow a backbone and get him back. It's a tricky game to mess around with these kinds of people without a reputation of past evils or some such thing.  
  
"Yes..yes sir right away." Due to Harry's evil little speech and the fact that he looked a little too much like Tom Riddle for his liking was making him a little nervous, the glare Ranma was giving him wasn't helping either.  
  
They got their books and were finished with their supply run. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron for what Ranma called their last real sleep and dinner. They were studying a bit so that they knew what they were getting into. (AN: just in Ranma's defense this is for a fight therefore Ranma will study for it. He never loses remember.) They went to bed with their stomachs full for a good night of rest they had a full summer of work ahead of them. When they woke up the next morning they packed and got breakfast. Then they were off to the nearest forest for Harry's and Ranma's training.  
  
This was going to be a long summer.  
AN: A few more votes please for me to get the idea. Btw what should Ranma be good at in magic I have no clue. You decide is he going to flop and resort to kicking their asses when his magic doesn't work or is he going to be strong! I need help!  
  
Ranma/Hermione: 7  
  
Ranma/Fluer: 4  
  
Ranma/Nabiki: 6  
  
Ranko/Draco:  
  
Harry/Ukyo: 3  
  
Harry/Cho: 4  
  
Harry/Hermione: 5  
  
Harry/Ranko: 2  
  
Harry/Blaise: 1 


	6. Training

AN: Be happy you get three chapters in two days!  
  
It's My Life Now Chapter 6  
  
Ranma was putting Harry through his paces. Harry was being put through something similar to Genma's training style; only slightly less insane. Harry ran upriver carrying boulders, he was chased by wolves, and he chased unicorns in a game of tag. Every time Harry said that it couldn't be done Ranma went and did it as if it was just a walk in the park. With the mantra of 'if Ranma can do so can I' going through his head carrying on the insane training during the afternoons and katas during the mornings, but in the evenings he got his revenge.  
  
In the evenings he was teaching Ranma magic. Ranma swore that if Harry gave him one more 'nononononono it's swish swish flick, not swish flick swish' lecture one more time he was going to be hung over a pit of wolves with meat tied on him. Ranma was fairly adept at curses and hexes considering the sheer number he had been under in a non-magical environment it isn't really surprising. He was also fairly adept at healing spells and transfiguration (AN: geee I wonder why he is soooo good at that. ~_^). At everything else Ranma completely failed no matter how hard he tried, he could perform a patronis which most adults cannot perform but he can't do a bloody light spell that any 1st year can do!  
  
Although Ranma couldn't do the basic harmless charms and was a complete dud at potions, while Harry was excelling at them now without Snape breathing down his neck, he was learning them at an exponential rate. Thanks to his nice little learning curve, don't you just hate the people that kill the grade curve! Cough*Hermione*Cough.  
  
Harry was doing fairly well in his training, with his new healing ability he was able to do in two week what would normally take two months. He still had some visions that he was now receiving the full painful effects of the curses it was increasing his endurance towards pain and dark magics. Now that he was seeing all of their tactics through his visions he and Ranma were able to come up with some basic plans of attack against them.  
  
In his training Harry was now on par with Shampoo. You would learn fast too if you could heal overnight and had a homicidal manic after you. He had shot up to 5'11", just a little taller than Ranma, thanks to a little exercise and ki training from his magnificent almighty training instructor. (AN: Ranma made me say it!) He was attempting to copy Ranma's hair style as little brothers, as Ranma now called him, do. He also had a health tan for once now that he was out of that house.  
  
It was a few weeks before school started when they decided to go and get supplies for Harry and some for Ranma also because Ranma decided to go with Harry to Hogwarts. In one of the books they found a spell to heal Harry's eyes, apparently the MOM declared it dark arts after all it would put doctors out of business if people could heal themselves. Stupid government bureaucrats.  
  
As they were heading back to Diagon Ally to get the supplies they were attacked by a werewolf. Maybe it should be mentioned that they were walking through a dark forest at night during a full moon. It leapt for Ranma and before he could react his wand was knocked away by the impact, and Harry was standing worried at the sideline holding his wand at ready waiting for a clear shot. Ranma was starting to tire from this game and kicked the werewolf off of him then he proceeded to chase it around throwing ki blasts at it for a while venting a bit. He hates being caught off guard.  
  
"Did you have to chase it for over an hour Ranma? Haven't you ever heard of overkill?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope." Was Ranma's smug response, "Teach him to come after Ranma.. Er um you know I'm going to need a last name."  
  
"You know I never thought of that. Well, since you are always calling me squirt and little brother constantly let's make it official and confuse the hell out of everybody by giving you my last name. It's the least I can do for you."  
  
"Thanks, you gave me a purpose to continue too. So, don't you go thinking it was all for you squirt."  
  
"Why thank you big sister!" Harry then took off running to avoid getting the shit kicked out of him. As you can tell after living with Ranma for a while he has picked up a sense of humor that he was lacking before and has come out of his depression.  
  
When they reached Diagon Ally Ranma went into his female form to avoid being recognized and Harry looked so different from the last term he had no fear of being recognized. They went through and got all of their supplies then headed down Knockturn Ally for a few more books. When they were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a well earned rest form their training they ran into a Deatheater attack.  
  
They saw one little girl, no more than five years old just standing in the street crying for her mommy. There was a Deatheater standing off to the side aiming his wand at the girl and then....  
Do you really think that I am that evil, well I'm not. I'm just insane.  
Ranma called out "Hey you stupid mudblood in a bad costume come pick on someone who can fight back!"  
  
Anything goes attack number one: insult the hell out of your enemy making them angry and distracted.  
  
Now look at this from the Deatheaters point of view. Here he is about to pick off some easy prey when this stupid little red head has the gall to talk to him in such a manner. So of coarse he must take her out as an example. No sooner did he raise his wand to take out said little red head then the little demon was up in his face beating the living shit out of him. The last sight he sees is said little she demon with a glowing ball of power in her hand which she gleefully throws into him. And thus was the end of the dumb Deatheater, soon to be interrogated by the MOM.  
  
Here we see Harry go and take the girl to a safe place before he goes and hits Ranma over the head and reminds him that he now knows magic and he needs to practice. Ranma gets a sheepish look and mumbles about how the Deatheater deserved it.  
  
They went about helping the rest of the wizards get it under control until the Aurors come in and seem to have a handle on it. They decided against have the Aurors question them about the less than legal magic they had been casting and decided that it was time to leave. So they beat feet out of there at a speed that should not have been possible by normal people's standards.  
  
That night they decided to take a more offensive approach to Voldie and the Deatheaters. Ranma also brought up the point that wands were weapons and no matter how good you were they could be taken away and that they needed to work on wandless magic. Now to the rest of the wizarding world this is considered impossible, but remember we are talking about Ranma and Harry here. One accomplishes the impossible on a daily basis and the other does quite a bit of accidental wandless magic for a wizard in training; and because there is no trained wizard there or Hermione to tell them that this is impossible they go ahead and decide to train for it.  
  
It's going to be an interesting three weeks before school starts up again.  
AN: Your choice, do they make a dramatic entrance or do they go by train to Hogwarts. Alright all of you this is your last chance I have narrowed it down to the few choices that I like. Vote on them.  
  
Ranma/Hermione: 8  
  
Ranma/Fluer: 5  
  
Ranma/Nabiki: 7  
  
Harry/Ukyo: 3  
  
Harry/Ranko: 5  
  
Harry/Blaise: 3 


	7. School

It's My Life Now Chapter 7  
  
With all of Ranma's ki and chi abilities combined with Harry's experience with magic they were able to perform wandless magic with a ridiculous ease. It was a bit more draining than if they had used a wand, but still it's better than being caught with no wand at all.  
  
At the Weasley's the red-headed family was trying to recover from a particularly large explosion created by a set of red-headed twins who shall remain nameless. Molly swore that when she found out who invested in the twins joke shop that they were going to regret it.  
  
Harry sneezed.  
  
A tired looking Arthur was reading the latest article on the two mysterious men that were stopping Deatheater raids and occasionally capturing a few to turn into the Ministry.  
  
Fudge kept claiming that they were a couple of Deatheaters that were trying to infiltrate the ministry. Most people were ignoring him, he lost all credibility after the attack on Diagon Ally, and once again people believed in Harry Potter their savior.  
  
Arthur was getting a little worried about Harry; his son Ron hasn't received any letters from him in a long time. The only thing keeping him and Molly from going over to the Dursley's right now and checking on him was Dumbledore's assurance that the boy was fine. He would know soon, school was starting the next day.  
Dumbledore was getting a little frustrated at the fact that he could not find Harry. He put the boy their so that he could accurately judge the boy's state of mind and control him..er...protect him from the ideals of Voldemort. Yes, that's it. He is still trying to figure out how he got out. The wards should have prevented him from leaving.  
  
He also needed to find out who those two men were who were stopping the Deatheater raids. When that was done he needed to figure out how to get them to follow him; after all he knows what needs to be done and if they can't be swayed to his side they will have to be removed.  
Voldemort was starting to get a little pissed at the fact that several of his Deatheaters had been captured and his well laid plans were for not. This sort of thing really provokes the average homicidal maniac to do something stupid. But not this one, he just tortured a few muggles and Deatheaters and he was fine. Now to more important business, finding the leaking and killing it.  
  
"Malfoy, get me a list of all of those who were aware of the past five raids. Those names that occur the most often are to report to me. They shall be reminded as to what happens when someone betrays me."  
  
Malfoy was getting nervous. He was at all of the meetings that the raids were discussed at and he didn't go on any of the raids. This is going to be painful.  
  
In the middle of a forest in Wales  
  
"Why did we have to wait so long to leave?! School starts tomorrow! How are we going to get there?" Harry whined.  
  
"Well, we are just going to have to start running now." Ranma stated with a straight face.  
  
"Run all the way to Scotland by dinner tomarrow! Are you insane?"  
  
"Hey! When I was 16 I swam the whole way to China from Japan. This is easy." Ranma gave Harry a look stating he better not argue or he is doing extra long sparring sessions with Ranma later.  
  
Harry decided that it was better if he keep his mouth shut, but that didn't keep him from saying one last thing.  
  
"Whatever you say big sister!" Harry then decided that it was time for a nice little jog to school. The fact Ranma was about to beat him up wasn't a factor at all. Nope.  
  
(AN: yeah I know Ranma wouldn't beat him up for real but still chasing each other with death threats is what siblings do. It's lots of fun.)  
Ron and Hermione were getting worried. The train had just left the station and they hadn't seen Harry yet. It was amplified by the fact that they heard very little of him from the summer.  
  
"I hope he is already at Hogwarts, because if he isn't it means that something happened to him." Ron worriedly said. Ron had grown a bit during the summer and was now a lean 6'2".  
  
"I'm sure he's at Hogwarts getting extra training or something and Dumbledore just told him not to tell anyone or something like that. After all You-know-who is back and all. I'm sure of it." Hermione didn't sound very sure. She had filled out over the summer and had a nice tan. Her hair had finally calmed down a bit and was looking quite nice. Ron kept taking covert glances at her throughout the train ride.  
  
(AN: my hair is just like hers. It is soooooo very annoying.)  
The first years sorting had just finished and everyone was getting nervous about the missing boy-who-lived. Rumors were flying about how he ran away to the US to escape Voldemort, another about how he had gone and joined Voldemort, and one of the Crevely's mentioned how he must be out busy fighting Deatheaters. With the thoughts of the two mysterious men the Daily Prophet named the Agents of Chaos for how when they were seen fighting it looked like complete chaos as one Auror had said. From then on the name stuck.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to give his speech that he had prepared concerning Harry. 'It was rather good' he thought 'they'll all believe it without a doubt'. His speech consisted of how Harry had been sent off to a secret facility to train to beat Voldemort. No one would doubt him. How close to the truth he was.  
  
Before he got a chance to start his well manufactured speech the hall doors burst open with a black haired man with a ponytail hanging just past his shoulders. No wait it was a boy, with green eyes....and a lightning bolt scar?  
  
"Now Ranma you know it was a joke. Right? Come on Ranma don't not in here stop! AHHHHHH!"  
  
There was Harry Potter, a very good looking older Harry Potter being given a noogie in the middle of the Great Hall by a strange asian man with blue eyes and a pigtail that reached between his shoulderblades.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Now Harry we are glad that you could make it but who is your friend here?"  
  
Everyone took a good long look at them and realized something. They were wearing the same robes as the Agents of Chaos!  
  
"Err...ahhh. this is Ranma. My brother Ranma Potter." Harry said.  
  
"Sorry about this, but I was kind of wondering if I could get sorted now." Ranma said as everyone took a look at him. Instantly he had about the entire female student body lusting after him and the male student body hating him for taking away the girls' attention.  
  
"Right of coarse, right this way. Professor McGonagal if you could." He gestured for her to bring the hat back. 'This is the best way to get Harry to trust him again.' Dumbledore thought, 'Now just how powerful, and how can I use him?"  
  
As Dumbledore was contemplating this Ranma sat down on the stool waiting to be sorted, no sooner did the hat touch his head than the hat bellowed.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Ranma and Harry nodded at each other and walked over to the table. Then they surprised everyone by using the Saotome speed eating technique. One of the students tried to move one of their packs and couldn't budge it.  
  
"Ahhh could you move this?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said and picked it up like it was nothing. Everyone just sat there and stared at him. Ranma just said.  
  
"This is going to be a long year."  
AN: alright this is the absolute last vote. Honest, it's just too close for me to call it.  
  
Ranma/Hermione: 14  
  
Ranma/Nabiki: 12  
  
Harry/Ukyo: 6  
  
Harry/Ranko: 9 


	8. Starting off

It's My Life Now  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry and Ranma made their way up to the Griffindor common room along with the others. Harry was not looking forward to meeting with Dumbledore the next day. No sooner than they got to the common room than the renewed Spanish inquisition started.  
  
Ron started it off with, "Bloody hell Harry! Why haven't you been answering our letters! We haven't heard from you for like weeks!"  
  
"Yes Harry what is going on! And who is this he might be working for You- know-who!! He certainly isn't your brother, he looks nothing like you so why did you say he is?" Hermione continued.  
  
"Yeah! Did you put Harry under a spell or something! I AM SURE YOU DID! THAT'S WHY HARRY HASN'T BEEN ANSWERING US!"  
  
It continued on like this for a bit and really entertained Ranma and Harry with their childish assumptions based on only their imaginations. Just before they were about to curse Ranma to oblivion, who was just about to fall over laughing from the idea of it, Harry spoke up.  
  
"It's been nearly three months Ron not a few weeks. What I want to know is what took you so long to notice. After all you and I both know that the Dursley's weren't too pleased with the little prank Fred and George pulled last year why weren't you thinking of that?"  
  
Fred and George, who were over in the corner of the common room selling their pranks once again heard this and looked up with guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry." Started George  
  
"If we would have thought it would have gotten you into trouble." Fred continued.  
  
"We wouldn't have done it."  
  
"We have seen what those muggles do to you."  
  
"And we wouldn't want to see you hurt or anything soo...  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Hey don't you try and pin this on my brothers! Obviously you did something to provoke them so take your punishment like a man! You may be the boy-who- lived but you can't get out of everything." For some reason Ron took insult at the twin's apology. And Ranma who had been smiling at the twins for their honesty after all it was just a prank meant for laughs turned around and glared at Ron for the insult on his brother.  
  
Ron continued, "And look at him!" pointing to Ranma, "I bet he is just some dark wizard you picked up to protect you or something! You couldn't do anything on your own you have always needed our help and now you have betrayed us! You are no better than Wormtail"  
  
Harry was busy holding Ranma back from killing Ron, Hermione was holding Harry back, and the twins were trying to hold all of them back while wondering what that comment about Wormtail meant.  
  
Hermione took that time to shout back at Ron whose jealousy had come back up again and was being backed up with pride and ego and a head full of half thought out perceptions of what was going on.  
  
She said, "You better watch what you're saying Ron or so help me you are going to regret it!"  
  
The room then split the Griffindors who believed the papers and thought that Harry was insane and those that thought that Harry didn't deserve what Ron was saying to him and lastly a bunch of confuse first years.  
  
Just before Harry and Ranma were going to let all hell loose and beat the shit out of Ron Professor McGonagall came into the common room and yelled.  
  
"What is going on here! Ms Granger tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Ron just went off on Harry saying a bunch of lies about him and stirring up trouble."  
  
"Is this true Ron?" McGonagall asked him.  
  
"Stupid little stuck up mudblood." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Ranma held Hermione back from attacking Ron. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him." He had a large grin on his face when he said that.  
  
Hermione finally took a good look at him then and nearly swooned. This was the man who has had no less than three fiancés after him at any point in time. He had deep blue eyes that she could get lost into and he was strong too by the way he held her back. They were obviously looking at each other for a while because Harry cleared his throat and gave them a huge smile. Ranma just glared at him but he was blushing at the time so it wasn't very effective.  
  
Ron just saw red from the way that they were acting and started up again only to be chastised by the professor and given detention for his actions. The professor just turned to look at Ranma and Harry and said that Dumbledore was expecting them after dinner tomorrow. Harry and Ranma nodded at her and went up to their rooms to sleep. They had just spent the whole day running to Hogwarts.  
The next morning the two boys were up at dawn training. If you were to call training beating Harry into a pulp. Well, at least Ranma was enjoying himself that morning. Harry had come a long way in only three months. Just as they were finishing up they saw Herimone walk up to them and greeted Harry with a quick hello and a smile, but she frowned when she saw the injuries on Harry. He quickly explained that it was just some training that he was doing so that he would make it through the year.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ranma. I guess we weren't properly introduced last night due to some complications but here we are I guess." Ranma started looking a bit nervous.  
  
Hermione was staring at him. The boys had taken their shirts off while they had been training and it was apparent that she was pleased at what she saw. They were once again looking at each other for a while until Harry burst out laughing. Ranma then proceeded to chase after him to teach him how to properly respect his teacher. Hermione was laughing at their antics it seemed to her that they were great friends, she was glad Harry found someone like him. She could tell that Ranma had been through some harsh realities too, she'd seen the same look in Harry often enough especially after the fourth task.  
  
They finally made it to breakfast after cleaning up and the like. The other houses could tell by the way the Griffindors were sitting that once again they were having split loyalties. They just rolled their eyes at their attitudes and took an interest in the new guy.  
  
At the table Ranma, Harry, and Hermione were looking at their schedules.  
  
"Just great," Harry moaned, "Potions with Slytherns the first day back. Then we have DADA and charms."  
  
"I wonder who the DADA professor will be this year." Just as Hermione finished Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced.  
  
"This year's DADA shall be last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament member Ms. Fleur Delacour."  
  
"This is defiantly going to be an interesting year." Harry stated.  
AN: don't beat me don't beat me! Sorry my Mom just had knee surgery so that meant that my Dad got to be a Dictator for a week while my mom was out. It was scary so very scary. That combined with the fact I had a bit of writer's block. I have decided to make it Fleur/Harry and Hermione/Ranma. I had no idea how to make it Ranko/Harry. Just remember otaku likes input and ideas. I'll try and keep this going. Ja ne for now.  
BTW: I challenge you authors to come up with some more Ranma/ Harry crossovers. The possibilities are endless! I think it would be great if Proteus came up with one he's a great author! 


End file.
